


Subtle Seduction

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [23]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: John and Subtle





	Subtle Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/yxclHz8)

[](https://imgur.com/zlF0dWa)

[](https://imgur.com/Pqd776O)

[](https://imgur.com/fygww7I)

[](https://imgur.com/3q0ulrD)


End file.
